Steve's Pharmacy
:For Video Game version of the pharmacy, see Everett Pharmacy Drugstore. Steve's Pharmacy (also known as the pharmacy) is a drug store located in an unknown town next to Patton's Bar near Hershel's Farm. It is a minor location and appears in a few episodes of Season 2 of The Walking Dead (TV Series). Glenn and Maggie make several trips to the drug store for supplies. Pre-Apocalypse Rural Georgia Located in a small suburban town near Hershel's farm, this is the only known pharmacy in the area. The store has several drugs and medicines that the public might need which are located behind the counter; it also has other Health and Beauty items such as shampoos and soaps as well as feminine hygiene. They also carry general merchandise such as "dollar store" items, batteries, pet supplies, painting equipment, and even gifts or souvenirs. Post-Apocalypse When the outbreak began, the owner(s) of the store knew their store was most likely going to be looted so the owner(s) put up a sign saying to take what they needed and leave whatever they didn't. They left the store and may have headed to the nearby FEMA high school evacuation site. Season 2 Cherokee Rose Maggie states to everyone that the medical supplies are running low, and she volunteers to take a trip to the local pharmacy to gather more. Rick Grimes suggests that Glenn accompany her, describing Glenn as the group's go-to-town expert. As the two get ready to depart, Lori Grimes pulls Glenn aside and provides him with a list of needed supplies. In addition, Lori asks Glenn to obtain a special item for her from the 'feminine hygiene' section of the pharmacy, and asks that Glenn be discreet about acquiring this item. After reaching the pharmacy, Glenn makes an excuse to separate himself from Maggie allowing him to look for the special item Lori had asked him to find. Maggie surprises Glenn just as he finds the item, so Glenn randomly grabs another nearby item so as to not reveal what he was actually looking for. Maggie questions Glenn about the implications of the item in his hand, being a box of condoms. After Glenn awkwardly tries to respond, Maggie casually invites Glenn to have sex with her, and Glenn accepts this offer. Secrets The second time, the pair make their way to the pharmacy again finding out that Lori is pregnant, she asks Glenn to get her abortion pills to cancel her pregnancy. This time however, Maggie is attacked by a walker and only escapes after Glenn kills the walker with a store shelf. She begins to question what the walkers are and Glenn's willingness to put himself in danger all the time for the sake of the group. Nebraska Only the outside of the store was seen when Rick and Glenn were looking for Hershel Greene only to find him across the street of the pharmacy in Patton's Bar. Triggerfinger While Rick's group and Dave and Tony's group have a fire fight with their weapons, Rick and Glenn escape along the side alley of the bar to find a unknown shooter on the roof of the pharmacy. The opposing group decided to retreat and a van pulls up next to the pharmacy to allow Randall to jump on but he misses it and severely injures his leg on a fence leaving him to the mercy of Rick and his group. Gallery Steve's Pharmacy.jpg|The outside of the store with Randall on the rooftop Steve's Pharmacy 3.jpg|Owner(s) allowing survivors to take what they need Steve's Pharmacy 4.jpg|An overview of the drug store Steve's Pharmacy 5.jpg|Maggie and Glenn inside the drug store getting supplies Steve's Pharmacy 6.jpg|Glenn looking for a pregnancy test kit Steve's Pharmacy 7.jpg|Glenn and Maggie at the store again for more supplies before the walker attacks Steve's Pharmacy 8.jpg|Maggie and Glenn on horses riding to the pharmacy Trivia *The actual store is in Sharpsburg, Georgia which was converted into a pharmacy. **A new tenant moved into the building after filming and the pharmacy became a now known toddler boutique shop. *The inside of the pharmacy is seen in two episodes and the outside of the store is seen in two episodes. *The name of the pharmacy was not known until the last episode, Triggerfinger, where you can actually see the store's sign when Randall is on the roof. **A small part of the sign can be seen in Nebraska but all is seen is the Rx logo